1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game calling device and more particularly pertains to creating a sound at the discretion of a user, the sound being of the type to attract game, the creating of the sound and the attracting of the game being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game calling devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, game calling devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of creating a sound to attract game are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a game calling device that allows creating a sound at the discretion of a user, the sound being of the type to attract game, the creating of the sound and the attracting of the game being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the game calling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating a sound at the discretion of a user, the sound being of the type to attract game, the creating of the sound and the attracting of the game being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved game calling device which can be used for creating a sound at the discretion of a user, the sound being of the type to attract game, the creating of the sound and the attracting of the game being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.